Luigi x Reimu
by ToasterKetchup
Summary: Luigi Mario and Reimu Hakurei lived in completely different worlds. But all that was about to change.


Chapter 1: Luigi

It was a pretty normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom for Luigi as he was hanging out the laundry. The sun was shining in the sky. His older brother Mario was chilling in the house with a copy of Plumbers Weekly. The birds were singing; a friendly goomba passed by the yard and said hey.  
Luigi was a man of average stature, as opposed to his shorter sibling. He had quite the luxurious brown hair for being 43, and a matching mustache to go with it; and a set of piercing blue eyes. He was sporting his usual green shirt and denim overalls. He often wore a green cap with an L on it, but today he left it in the house since it was a bit warm out.  
He'd had a long week. It was finally Friday, and they'd had eight major plumbing jobs that week alone. "Man. Business is-a really picking up," he thought to himself. One job they had to do for a grumpy old toad who somehow got his toilet stopped up with koopa leaves. To top it off, he lived almost 2 miles outside Toad Town, and since there wasn't a pipe to his house, the Mario Bros. had to go there on foot. It wasn't too hard, and the man paid well; 100 coins for the job even. But it was just annoying.  
At any rate. It was all over now. Since he was finally almost done with the housework, that meant there was nothing left to do but relax all weekend.  
"Hmm. Maybe I'll-a work on my novel a little," Luigi said to himself. He'd been writing one for some time now, in his secret basement that Mario didn't know about. Well. Mario actually knew about the basement, but he didn't want to spoil Luigi's fun, so he just stayed out of it for the most part and decided not to tell the Weegester that he knew. He really tried to be good to his younger brother.  
At any rate; the novel. It was about a heroic knight named Uligi (pronounced ooh-lee-gee) that saves his damsel in distress, Daysy, from trouble time and time again. And in the end, they'll get married. Luigi took great joy in writing this novel, and it really meant a lot to him. He envisioned himself as the knight, saving the girl he's been crushing on for years.  
But said girl, Daisy, had never seemed to return the interest. And the opporunity had never shown up for him to be the hero. He was honestly jealous of Mario, who actually did get to save her once from a freaky alien. Mario, not being interested in Daisy, tried to comfort him on the issue, but it didn't help much.  
"Will there ever be a girl just for me? Mummamia," he sighed wistfully. "But I suppose-a that kind of thinking won't get me anywhere." Ah well. For now: The breeze was heavenly!  
Luigi looked into the clear blue sky, noting how quickly the few and far between clouds were moving east. "Strong wind today," he mused. No sooner had he thought this than he heard the front door open. Looking toward the house, he said "Oh hey bro."  
Mario came out the door, a peaceful smile under his bushy mustache. As mentioned earlier, he was the older one, and acted like it too, as he was the bolder, more capable brother. He was also 43, as they were brought into the world by the stork around the same time. His hair and mustache matched Luigi's, as did his eyes. He mainly differed in that he was half a head shorter, and he enjoyed his meals a bit too much and thus had a nice little beer belly on him. This didn't slow him down, however. He was stronger, faster, and more athletic than his brother, and second to him only in the height of his already fantastic jump. He even sported the same outfit as Luigi, but using red in place of green. And unlike his brother, he was even now sporting his red M cap.  
"Hey-a Luigi, you got the laundry done? I was a-thinkin' I'd make my bed."  
"Yeah, bro. Here you go," Luigi said, handing him his sheets and comfortor.  
"By the way, bro," Mario said, putting five blue coins (worth ten each) into his brother's hands, "You said you were going to go-a fishing with Goompapa today, right? Could you stop by the shop in Toad Town? I know it's-a bit further, but we're-a bit low on groceries," Mario remarked.  
"Oh yeah. I could use-a the exercise anyway," Luigi said. "I've been-a meaning to walk more but it's just been-a so busy lately. Oh wow; it's about 10:00 in the morning. I'd better be-a going."  
"Alright. I'm-a going to head out myself after I make-a my bed and put away my clothes."  
"Oh. Where are you-a off to, Mario?"  
"While we were-a sleeping last night, I was awoken up-a by a terrible unearthly ripping sound off-a in the distance to the west. I thought it was-a nothing at first, but I can't-a get it out of my mind. I'm-a going to check it out and make-a sure everything's okay."  
"Wow. Okay Mario. Be safe. I guess I'm-a gonna head to Goomba Village."  
"Cya bro," Mario said, taking his clothes and blankets inside. And with that, Luigi was off, headed due east on the path to Goomba Village.  
It really was a fantastic day. As he stepped along the old path, he couldn't help but notice the striking greenery of nature this time of year. It was early summer, and the trees, bushes, and grass were all absolutely gorgeous. Not to mention the occasional patch of flowers.  
"Man," Luigi said to himself, "I really should-a start a garden." Lilies, daisies, roses, tulips; there were so many types to mix, match, and choose from!  
As he strolled along, musing this to himself, he felt the wind pick up a bit.  
"Wow, those clouds are-a moving fast. At least there are just a few scattered here-a and there."  
All of a sudden, he heard a weird rasping, gurgling sound far overhead. He looked up; and slightly to the north, heading straight for Toad Town, was this massive disturbing amalgamation. It was a colorful blob; and by "colorful," it was an assortment of flashing, alternating neon colors, about 10 foot in diameter and somewhat spherical. It seemed almost...liquid? As its form itself moved around. And it was covered in eyes of various shapes and sizes, but all of them had glowing red irises around each dark black pupil.  
Now Luigi had never been fearless. Or anything close to that term. In fact, he had quite the history of cowardice. However, in time he learned to overcome that fear and do what was right, in spite of the odds. It was a tough journey, however, and seeing this monster, he almost fell into one of his, er, moments of weakness.  
In a short moment, his eyes dilated with sheer terror. He lost his breath for about 10 seconds, forgetting to breathe. His first thought was, "I've gotta get home and hide in the basement!"  
But just as he was about to turn and run, he heard a pristine, clear voice ring out overhead: "You won't get away from me, youkai!"  
He looked up, in the direction from whence the monster came, and he saw her.  
He saw HER.  
The first thing he noticed was the black hair. The long, silky black hair fluttering in the breeze with a shine like nothing he'd ever seen. Then he saw her face. Even from this distance he could sense the fierce determination written therein, something he'd always admired in anyone, especially in a pretty girl. And she was flying! No wings, no broom, nothing like that. How was she able to do that? He couldn't help but wonder in awe. She wore a knee-length red dress with white frills and detatched white sleeves, and she had a large white-frilled red bow in her hair. It was something he had never seen before, yet it somehow fit her perfectly.  
In short, she was hands down the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. Even from this distance.  
As quickly as the monster, or as she called it, "youkai," had flown over, so did she, in hot pursuit. Luigi's eyes followed her until he could see her no more. He was smitten. "Wow. Just wow," he said to himself. "I can't-a believe someone that pretty exists. But wait...wasn't she headed toward-a Toad Town? Chasing that monster? ...Toad Town! Oh no!"  
It just hit him that if the monster was heading east, that it would reach Toad Town before long, where Princess Peach's castle resides. And toads are loyal but not by any means known for their...combat strength.  
"If that monster is-a headed toward Toad Town, they need help! And that girl who's chasing it will have to fight it alone! I know. I'll-a get Mario."  
He turned back towards the west and took a few steps, but then stopped when he realized that he had no idea how far west Mario went in search of the "ripping sound," as he had called it. Chances are, they wouldn't make it back in time.  
"But that means I'll-a have to...fight that...that..." Luigi couldn't say anymore. He just stood there, shaking for a few moments. But then he stopped, and looked towards Toad Town with the Luigi Death Stare he'd become famous for when racing.  
"No. Toad Town needs my help. That pretty girl needs my help. I...I'm-a gonna make my brother proud."  
And with that, he began sprinting due east. 


End file.
